plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Milesprower2
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ Reverse Repeater It doesn't appear in the Lawnstring, i found it in the Zen Garden Hack Tool! Yu Yu Hakusho 08:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) PvZ2 Walkthroughs for Ancient Egypt Dude, you seriously have a problem with walkthroughs being on this wiki? It's very helpful content, if you want more people coming to this wiki, then I suggest you rollback the page I just spent so long creating. I also did many of the walkthroughs for Clash of Clans, it brought a lot of people onto the wiki. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Egypt?action=history Tparry (talk) PvZ 2 Ancient Egypt walkthroughs If you really have a problem with all the video links on the main Ancient Egypt page, then you can just add a link to a new walkthroughs page. 1 big video is not good, the content I uploaded is 5 hours long! Multiple videos is also not good, it makes it too hard for people to find what they are looking for. If they are on mobile devices, annotations and links may not work. Tparry (talk) 10:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Against the rules, or because nobody bothered sharing? "We don't have video walkthroughs for PvZ or PvZ Adventures, so we shouldn't have video walkthroughs of PvZ2:Iat. Sorry, but we can't just pick and choose which games should have video walkthroughs here" Are you saying that there's no walkthroughs on the other pages because it's against the rules? I didn't see anything in the rules. Or because nobody has bothered to share any? I don't see logical reason why it can't begin with "PvZ 2". They are helpful walkthroughs for anyone stuck on a level. Isn't that the whole point of the wiki? To be helpful to the fans? I posted the videos for other peoples benefit, I don't see a use having them on my own page. Tparry (talk) 10:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Walkthroughs The wikia is supposed to be a 'public' site, with information contributed by the 'public'. Just because I post walkthroughs for PvZ2, doesn't mean that walkthroughs also HAVE to be posted for PvZ1 or PvZA. It's up to the public to decide what is valid for the wikia. The admins of wikia (yes, i'm admin on many other pages), are supposed to just submit content, correct content, and prevent abuse. With you saying that you cannot have walkthroughs for PvZ2 just because PvZ1 doesn't have any, is like saying we must have walkthroughs because all the other games on the wikia does. There's no logic in your argument. The videos can be posted on it's own walkthrough page. Nobody is asking people to go look at them, they are not in the way. Why on earth would someone want to look at text walkthroughs in this day in age? The videos are not hosted on the wikia, they are not taking bandwidth or data usage. Tparry (talk) 11:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Disabling blog comments >Edit blog->Uncheck the box that says "Commenting"->Comments closed -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). Don't like Bamboo Shoot? Deal with it. 16:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) You need cheat enginue to get it.it's not a level you have to get after 5-10.to disable comments go to edit blog and press the check box for commenting.it will be off if it isn't checked Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) it's data doesn't exist but somehow it exists.he said that in the comments.also it's 5-9 not 5-10.also very few got that level.so there's only a 6-1 video.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Facebook A plant's messages Hi, I have a new wiki, look at my new blog! Planter enrgizer (talk) 00:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Why did you stop your present blog? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why did you close your present blog? You just made me mad!